Moments Of Our Lives
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Thirty sentences of Geoff and Bridgette.


**AN: I got a request to do a BxG fanfic on Deviant, so I decided to do a one sentence thing, because I find these addicting. -I'll probably be making another DxC one real soon-  
**

* * *

**01 Ring**

He knows they're both young, and have all the time in the world; but that doesn't stop him from occasionally glancing at a diamond band in a store window.

**02 Hero**

He watches in speechless amazement as she dives into the pool, and fishes a small kid out from the water then is quick to give him mouth to mouth, allowing him to breathe once more.

**03 Memory**

The female had tried so hard to keep her tears bottled up as she stood before her Grandmother's grave, but Geoff wrapped his arms around her waist, and told her the old woman would always be alive in her heart.

**04 Box**

She stares at the blue velvet box, heart racing, already sure of what's inside before she cracks open the lid.

**05 Run**

The blond girl dashes across the sand, eager to get toward the open ocean water, with surf board in hand.

**06 Hurricane**

That's what they had, every time Duncan and Courtney came to visit. A violent storm of emotions.

**07 Wings**

The teenage male gawks as she spins around the ballroom in a flowing white dress, during there school dance. It's that moment that makes him believe she really is an angel, that god sent straight to him.

**08 Cold**

He tries not to stare, but as the cold breeze swirls around them, his eyes drift down to her chest, where he knows she's feeling a chill.

**09 Red**

She has to shoot down his idea of making their entire wedding red themed, as it reminds her too much of blood.

**10 Drink**

The boy promises to only have one drink, but soon, she's stopped counting, as he's passed out on the floor with a popcorn bowl over his head.

**11 Midnight**

The clock struck, and Geoff threw his arms into the air; "You're officially legal, Babe!" before shoving a beer into her hands.

**12 Temptation**

The two stare at each other from across the classroom, and the energetic boy sends her a wink, and she sneaks out of the room to look for the closest broom closet she can find.

**13 View**

He absolutely adores the beach-side apartment they'd purchased together, and Bridgette finds out why, when she notices girls playing beach volley ball in the bikini's on the beach, right below their bedroom window.

**14 Music**

Bridgette quickly realizes Geoff is no musician, when he starts _rocking out _on the air guitar.

**15 Silk**

The dress feels smooth under her fingers, but the price has her considering leaving it in behind. Although, he convinces her otherwise, as he runs his hands down her sides and whispers a, "It'll come off a lot easier than most things you've worn." in her ear.

**16 Cover**

The olive eyed girl has a dead panned expression when she takes in his hiding place, "A white sheet. You couldn't do any better than that?"

**17 Promise**

The ring he slides on her finger isn't the one she'd been expecting, and yet, the message stands clear. "I'm gonna marry you someday, Bridge."

**18 Dream**

Geoff has never told her of the dream he has nearly every night, themselves walking hand in hand, while their two children skip happily through the sand.

**19 Candle**

Bridgette had to forbid him from getting near candles the last time he leaned to close to blow one out, and his cowboy hat fell onto the candle and caught fire.

**20 Talent**

Her boyfriend had a way of making friends with anyone and everyone, but that was quite possibly the only skill he possessed, as she found out, he was no Picasso at art, either. Not with the handicapped seal that Geoff had said was supposed to be her.

**21 Silence**

The silent treatment rarely ever worked with her boyfriend, as he would be equally as silent, while sitting and staring at her until she spoke up to tell him to knock it off.

**22 Journey**

She's traveled many hours, only to end up at a crappy summer camp. Though it's suddenly worth it, when she sees_ him _with that big, goofy, smile on his face.

**23 Fire**

"Geoff! Jeez, how many times have I told you _not_ to play with fire?" Is what she says to him when he walks inside her house, pouting, and missing his eyebrows.

**24 Strength**

The party-boy was nothing short of awe-struck at the display of emotional strength the blond girl had within her.

**25 Mask**

He laughs until tears pool in his baby blue eyes, when jumping out from the dark hallway with a hockey mask on, has Bridgette shrieking and begging him not to kill her.

**26 Ice**

The male feels like a giant Popsicle from playing out in the snow all day, until she sets him by the fire place, and curls into his lap.**  
**

**27 Fall**

So Bridgette could be a little clumsy. Usually, Geoff would give dirty looks to whoever laughed at her whenever she'd go down. However, when she tripped and fell, face first into her own birthday cake, well, he couldn't help but laugh.**  
**

**28 Forgotten**

His friend's had dared him, so of course he would do it, but unfortunately, he hadn't remembered when had Bridgette warned him not to lick metal fences in winter.**  
**

**29 Dance**

She shielded her eyes, afraid to watch anymore of the horrible twists and twirls he called dancing.**  
**

**30 Search**

Most girl's her age spent years trying to seek out their perfect guy. Bridgette had no need for seeking, for she had already found hers.**

* * *

**

**AN: I chopped it down to thirty, instead of the whole fifty. Remember to review and give me your favourite(s)!  
**


End file.
